


Introduction

by StarFox



Series: The 100 Daemon AU [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFox/pseuds/StarFox





	Introduction

My series of The 100 Daemon AU one shots. Please feel free to comment and leave suggestions/requests! 

 

For those who aren't familiar with His Dark Materials:

-Daemons are a physical embodiment of a person's soul outside their body. They can take the shape of any animal. Until puberty, a daemon can shift shapes as it pleases. When a person hits puberty, their Daemon will "settle" into a form that reflects something of their personality. On the Ark, everyone underage are given a vaccine so that they won't settle until they are 18. When they turn 18, they stop the vaccine and can hopefully will their daemon to settle into something small to be a better fit on the Ark. Now that they are on Earth, that is no longer a problem.

-When a person dies, so does their daemon and vice-versa.

-It's generally against social etiquette to talk to another person's daemon. It is VERY taboo to touch another persons daemon, unless you have a very strong friendship or romantic bond with that person.

-Daemons are usually the opposite gender of the human. There are exceptions, but they are rare.

-Daemons and humans can usually only go about 3 meters apart from each other before it starts getting painful for them to separate any farther. The range can be extended with practice, but generally people like to keep their daemons close.

 

Here is a GoogleDoc with my list of Characters and their Daemons. I've added pictures for reference as well. The list will be updated as more characters join the stories.   
https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wViQ_15yKlix9b06QZUP8PIeAFy7qSzSzUgdIhC0_FA/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
